Satisfied
by ferguson97
Summary: Courtney isn't satisfied that she's not on the show and Chris wants to be satisfied. Maybe they can help each other? Courtney/Chris.


_Satisifed_

**Disclaimer: **The rights of _Total Drama Island_ belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and the thirty-seven original contestants of the first five seasons belong to the aforementioned companies.

Oh, and I am writing this purely for entertainment and no monetary gain.

This is dedicated to **I'll Cover the Angel and Collins**, who introduced me to this pairing and now I love it.

* * *

Living in the same general area as the contestants was a terrible incontinence for Chris. He had the eight contestants crammed in two separate trailers, separated by gender. The producers had turned down his proposition for co-ed trailers, fearing that their parents would sue.

Chris has reasoned that "fun times" were to ensue and that it would make good television. Still, they declined him.

After a _long_ day of having his nails manicured and his body massaged, Chris decided to retire to his living quarters for the evening. He and Chef Hatchet lived in trailers as well, however they were much nicer than the ones the contestants were subjected to live in. Theirs had a hot tub, a flat screen television, and nice beds.

Meanwhile at the aftermath building, Courtney was nowhere to be found. Bridgette was actually not making out with Geoff at the time, so she was looking for Courtney to talk to, but she wasn't around.

Katie and Sadie were in the pool, laughing. Noah was reading in his room. Eva was lifting weights. Izzy was God knows where. Tyler was sleeping. Ezekiel was avoiding angry feminists. Trent was drawing the number nine all over the walls. Gwen was sleeping as well and DJ was crying about a fly he accidentally killed.

"Where is she?" she asked aloud.

Back at the film lot, Chef Hatchet had declared he'd go into town to go and get supplies for the next challenge. Bored, Chris decided to go and relax in his room. He went into his bedroom, turned on the lights, and was very surprised to find someone in there.

"What the hell, Courtney?" Chris yelled. "What are you _doing_ here? This is my crib! How did you even get passed security?"

The CIT stood up and walked towards Chris. "That's not important. What _is_ important is that you bring me back onto the show!"

"You're joking, right?" the host said, raising an eyebrow. "You were kicked off fair and square."

Flabbergasted, Courtney gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "That _jackass _Harold switched the votes! How is _that_ fair and square?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It sure as hell brought up the ratings though."

"I will sue you, McLean!" Courtney hissed, stomping her foot.

"Just try. I've got the best lawyers in Canada."

Courtney screamed and stomped her foot again, this time louder.

"Hey, hey! Keep it down, will you?" Chris said in a hushed tone. "The other contestants might hear you."

"I hope they do!" Courtney sneered. "I want them to _beg _you to bring me back!"

Chris laughed hysterically. "Sure, babe, whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

"Don't call me 'babe'," she retorted, "and they so would!"

"Maybe Duncan would, but that's it."

Courtney shoved Chris onto his bed. "Screw you! Everyone here loves me! I used to be a CIT!"

"Gee, I wonder why they fired you."

"IT WAS A MUTUAL AGREEMENT THAT IT WOULD BE IN MY BEST INTEREST TO LEAVE!"

Chris put his hands over Courtney's mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear you!"

"You're yelling just as loud, you idiot!" Courtney pointed out to him. "If anything, it's YOU who will wake everyone up."

Chris decided that he wasn't going to get her to leave anytime soon, so he sighed and lay on his bed. "So, tell me. _How_ did you get passed security?"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "Like I would tell you!"

"Oh, damn. I didn't think you had it in you, Court. That's so naughty!" Chris teased her.

Courtney gasped and slapped Chris across the face. "You pervert! I would never! I'll have you detained for saying that to me!"

"You're legal," Chris pointed out. "And I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering. Hell, I'll call the cops right now."

He reached for his cell phone, but Courtney grabbed it out of his hands and slammed it against the wall. It shattered because it was an iPhone.

"You bitch!" Chris shrieked as he ran for his precious phone.

The host picked up the fragments of what was once a cell phone and threw them at Courtney's face.

"What?" Courtney asked, grinning. "Does the baby not like having his things broken?"

"Just get out of here!" Chris shouted, pointing to the door.

Courtney shook her head. "Not until you promise to put me on the show."

"Nope."

The CIT groaned. "What do you want from me?"

An evil grin spread across Chris' face. He tapped his fingers together menacingly. "Well... there is... ONE thing you could do..."

"Anything!" Courtney said.

Chris swung his arm around Courtney. "Well, you see, my dear. My girlfriend broke up with me three weeks ago and I haven't been... gratified since. If you satisfy me, I'll let you join the show."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "So... you'll let me on the show if I make love to you?"

"No... not yet... all I want is a little... oral gratification," Chris assured her.

"You're a pig," Courtney snapped.

Chris shrugged. "Fine. No show for you. Bye-bye million dollars!"

Courtney glared at the host. "You know this is technically prostitution, right? If this gets on my record, I'll never be president!"

"You're Canadian, so that won't happen anyway," Chris said. "And come on, if it gets out, I'm screwed too. So there's no reason for either of us to blab."

After some careful consideration, Courtney finally said, "This does NOT leave this room."

"Of course!"

"This is a ONE TIME thing."

"Gotcha!"

"We never speak of this again!"

"Just go for my wood already... Jesus!"

Courtney sighed deeply and got on her knees. Chris happily sat down on his bed and undid his belt. Then he unzipped his pants. Courtney put her hair behind her ears. Chris took his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He was in his boxers, but there was a very visible bulge in them.

"This is gonna be awesome," Chris said as he took his boxers off.

After Courtney had finished doing... what she did, and as promised, Chris had allowed her to return to the show. However, unlike what was previously said, it was _not_ a onetime thing. In fact, almost every night, Courtney had returned to Chris to... gratify him in order to receive "special treatment."

After all, a girl like Courtney shouldn't be forced to eat Chef's food, or not have advantages in challenges.

Chris himself never breathed a word of that night, or any of the others, to anyone except his friends when he would brag about how he got a barely legal girl to... gratify him.

Nevertheless, even though neither would admit it to the other, both of them actually enjoyed their nights together. Well, Chris admitted it to her. Actually, he outright stated it. Courtney refused to comment on the matter, saying it was "strictly business", as she wiped her mouth.

Chris knew how she _really_ felt though, without her saying it. He could tell by how she moaned. And that was enough for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, let me know what you think! It was short, I know, but I thought I did a decent job. I love getting constructive criticism so I can improve, so let me know your honest thoughts. Did I make their chemistry well? Was the writing half-decent? Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this.


End file.
